


Love Will Always Save Us

by crowleys_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Caring!Sam, Fluffity fluff fluff FLUFF, M/M, Mild Body Worship, Mild Smut, Wincest - Freeform, hurt!Dean, not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_moose/pseuds/crowleys_moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets hurt on a hunt, and Sam takes care of him. Angst, fluff, mild smut, and fluff again in that order</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Always Save Us

“What were you thinking Dean?” Sam scolded, running warm water over the washcloth.

 

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother’s motherly voice, shifting to sit up. He winced from the sharp pain dashing up his leg and up his gashed up forehead. Why was Sam so worried? Dean was alive...he would think that Sam would be much more happier to see his older brother alive.

 

“Sam, if I hadn’t jumped that werewolf, you would’ve been dead. Do you think I could live with my brother being dead because of me?”

 

Sam wrung out the excess water and turned around to glide towards his brother- how does one human being glide? Gently dabbing the blood from his forehead, Sam closed his eyes and let out a quiet sigh. “And do you think I could’ve lived with my brother dying try to protect me?”

 

“It’s always been my job to protect you, Sam,” Dean tried to lean up, but only ended up whimpering from the sharp pain. Sam gently lowered Dean to where he was laying down, and sighed quietly.

 

“Dean...you shouldn’t have to take care of the others around you, you shouldn’t have to put the needs of others before yours. Let me take care of you,” Sam dabbed at the cut on Dean’s cheek, leaving a peck on the bridge of his nose. Dean scrunched his nose up out of habit, but relaxed into Sam’s touch. The younger of the two smiled as he cleaned the blood from Dean’s face.

 

“I love you Dean, more than I could ever scream,” Sam murmured in his ear, cleaning up the excess blood. His hand reached for the nearby bandages, and placed them on Dean’s gashed but cleaned up forehead. Sam cupped his cheek, stroking the bone with his thumb. Dean curled his head into the touch, keeping his eyes closed. Fluffing Dean’s leg pillow, Sam left light kisses on his jaw to distract him from the ache of his broken leg. The younger’s hand moved to his hips still cupping his cheek. Sam massaged his hipbone.

 

“Sammy,” Dean purred, raising his hips up and whimpered from the pain. Sam gently pressed his hips down, and took Dean’s bottom lip in his mouth.

 

“You’re so amazing, Dean,” Sam breathed, a shiver running up Dean’s back “everything about you is amazing.” Sam unbuttoned Dean’s shirt, running his fingertips down from his cheek down his chest, and down to his stomach. He pecked Dean’s belly button, looking up at him for a reaction. A relaxed grin was on his face and his chest was moving up and down with slow breaths. Dean met his little brother’s eyes, Sam stopping to see if Dean wanted to continue.  
  
“…more.” Dean murmured, leaning his head back and watching his little brother.  Sam smiled, and pressed kiss to the cuts on his stomach. No whimpers, that’s a good sign. His hands massaged Dean’s hips, and pushed his unbuttoned shirt off him and into the floor. Sam kissed all of his stomach, licking and occasionally biting the skin. Dean moaned at the touch, and closed his eyes.   
  
Sam grinned up at his brother, and moved his head to his chest, kissing his left nipple.    
  
“The more you keep doing that, the more, I’m gonna want you to fuck me,” Dean grumbled, and that was when  Sam felt the bulge pressed up against his thigh.  
  
“Yeah,” Sam nodded, running his fingertips across the impressive bulge. “’M gonna try  to carry you, and if you’re feelin’ pain, let me know.”  
  
Wrapping an arm around his older brother’s waist, Sam slowly raised Dean up from the couch. Dean was quiet. Quiet Dean, no pain, he thought to himself. Sam gently picked him up bridal style and placed his arms in the most comfortable position he could without dropping Dean.   
  
Sam glided to his him slowly, still carrying Dean as if he was a glass sculpture, a beautiful work of art and afraid to destroy the work of beauty. Walking into the room, Sam gently placed Dean on the bed and he walked over to close the door.


End file.
